kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Thundering Rhino
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |voice= IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 |appearance= Thick gray skin |alias= Master Thundering Rhino, Master Rhino, Rhino |combat= Unspecified style of Kung Fu, Cloud Hammer, Unstoppable ForceKung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Thundering Rhino |fate= Killed by Shen's cannon, his hammer mounted as a trophy |quote= "You are no match for our Kung Fu." }} Master Thundering Rhino was a and a master of Kung Fu. He was the previous leader of the Kung Fu Council, which protected the vast metropolis of Gongmen City after the city's single heir, Lord Shen, was exiled. Biography Beginnings Master Thundering Rhino was born into a long line of Kung Fu Masters, having been raised and trained under the teachings of his father, Master Flying Rhino. He became legendary in his own right by slaying the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Thundering Rhino Although it is currently unknown how Thundering Rhino arrived in Gongmen City and became the leader of the Kung Fu Council, he is noted to have been the master of Storming Ox. When the young ox skipped out on his chores and snuck into the city palace to watch Thundering Rhino spar, Master Rhino was impressed by his enthusiasm and decided to train him in the art of Kung Fu. Storming Ox proved to be a constant challenge to Master Rhino (due to the ox's favoritism of action over contemplation), but ultimately turned out to be his greatest pupil. Storming Ox eventually joined Thundering Rhino in the Kung Fu Council as his loyal friend and trusted member.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Storming Ox Thundering Rhino is also known for his successful effort in making Master Croc turn away from his old life of crime with the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits. Having crossed paths with the trouble-making criminal one day, the two dueled in an epic Kung Fu battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Eventually, Thundering Rhino's Kung Fu proved superior over Croc's. The defeated Croc waited for the fatal blow to end his life, but Thundering Rhino never delivered it; he instead asked Croc to use his Kung Fu for good. Moved by the Master's compassion, Croc did indeed decide to use his Kung Fu to right wrongs and protect the weak, and eventually came to sit at Master Rhino's side in the Council.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Croc In Kung Fu Panda 2 and Croc]] Taking over the stewardship of Gongmen City, Thundering Rhino and his two apprentices spar together before they were confronted by Lord Shen, who ordered them to leave his palace. He refuses, with Croc and Ox. While the two were defeated, Shen's weapons were broken by Thundering Rhino, whom he called a show-off. When Rhino refused to surrender, Shen said he was glad he felt that way, revealing his great cannon weapon, which killed Rhino. Rhino's hammer was left mounted in the palace's center square as both a warning and a trophy for Lord Shen. Personality As head of the Kung Fu Council, Master Thundering Rhino has been noted to be revered for his wisdom, kind humor, and good deeds.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Thundering Rhino He has also been known to be empathetic in his decisions, providing positive support to the situation. For example, when Storming Ox was young he had skipped out on his chores to watch his Master spar. Instead of punishing him, Thundering Rhino rewarded his enthusiasm by training him in the art of Kung Fu.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Storming Ox Thundering Rhino's mercy and compassion towards others is also made apparent in his experience with Master Croc. After defeating the criminal in battle, rather than finishing the victory by delivering a fatal blow, Thundering Rhino instead asked Croc to use his Kung Fu for the benefit of others. This act of compassion caused a change in Croc that helped him to turn over a new leaf.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Croc Fighting Style Thundering Rhino is the most revered amongst all of the masters of the Kung Fu Council. Using the unbeatable attack of the legendary Cloud Hammer, Thundering Rhino is able to take on huge numbers of attackers and emerge victorious. Master Thundering Rhino also has "Unstoppable Force"; when he starts running, nothing can stop him. When not engaged in battle or leading the Kung Fu Council, Master Thundering Rhino can be humorous and a great resource of wisdom.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Thundering Rhino Relationships Master Flying Rhino Master Flying Rhino is Master Thundering Rhino's father. Nothing is known of thier relationship except the fact Master Flying Rhino taught his son his fighting style. The Kung Fu Council Storming Ox Coming soon! Croc Coming soon! Lord Shen Coming soon! Clothing/Outfit Master Rhino's garments consist of white robes held in place by a large gold waistband and a grey jacket with black trim and gold details. The shoulders of the jacket flare out and up. The base of his horn is also decorated with a cloud design that matches the carvings on his hammer. Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Flying-rhino-marlet.png|Concept art of Thundering Rhino by Nicolas Marlet Rhino Platforms Sheet.jpg|Model sheet of Thundering Rhino's platform by Nico Marlet Master Thundering Rhino.png|Thundering Rhino CG model Thunderingrhino.PNG|Thundering Rhino before his death (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters